


Get You Through the Night

by Rococo92



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, During ep. 9, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rococo92/pseuds/Rococo92
Summary: After some encouraging words from Magnus and some soul-searching, Isak finally goes and visits Even. It's a bit angsty at first but fluffy ending, I swear.This takes place after the 2nd clip from episode 9 but I started writing after episode 8 just aired.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I'm not sure how it normally works in Norway or with teenagers who have had some sort of episode like Even (given that we only have the info from Sonja that Even's manic, I don't want to put a name to it just yet) but I believe in the Netherlands, people can be admitted to a psychiatric hospital if needed when they've had a psychotic episode / during a psychotic episode, especially when they've been picked up by the police. I've kept it all a bit vague because as I said, I'm not really sure how it normally works.

Isak takes a deep breath, trying to remember what Magnus told him when they talked earlier, that Sonja was wrong, that whatever manic episode Even had been in, that didn't explain his feelings for Isak, didn't mean that it was just all in his head. What Even felt for him was genuine.

He’d already spent the whole weekend holed up in his room, researching his butt off, trying to wrap his mind around what had happened, how he hadn’t seen the signs earlier. Even had been a _bit_ eccentric from the moment he’d met him – who the hell aggressively uses all the paper towels, whilst staring someone down?

Was he already spiraling when they were in the kitchen together, when Even was singing along to Gabrielle?

Was this what he meant when he said Sonja couldn’t know how he felt?

It takes a while for him to come to terms with it. He doesn’t know if he’s strong enough to deal with it- deal with Even and his mania, deal with his mother and her delusions. He feels like he needs other people to take care of him, too, like he’s not capable of doing that for others.

He considers stopping by his mamma’s house, but chickens out in the end. He doesn’t want to find out if her thoughtful and sweet text message was just a fluke. He doesn’t think he could handle it if both her and Even are messed up at the same time.

Thinking about his mamma does help some, though, because sometimes she would need to be taken to the hospital to get her balanced out, when things got really bad. He just hopes that Even is in the same place, against all odds. He’ll search every damn hospital if he has to. He needs to explain why he sent that text, tell Even how much he regrets saying it like that, even though he meant it at the time.

Despite having slept like crap during the night, he gets up early and gets dressed. He looks up the address of the hospital his mother would get taken to and heads out to the train. It takes him the better part of an hour to get there, but the familiar surroundings and steady rhythm of the train help calm his nerves.

Once he gets to the hospital, he finds that he recalls the route to the psychiatric ward easily enough, so he doesn't stop at the first reception desk. He looks around to see if he can see Sonja, but it's quiet in the ward this morning. There's a chance that Even's not even here, but he has to try.

He plans on just checking every room, but the lady sitting at the front calls him back.

"Who are you looking for, dear?" She asks gently, probably because he looks incredibly pathetic.

"Uhm, my...my boyfriend? Even Bech Næsheim? I think he was admitted this weekend?"

The woman nods and checks her computer. "He's here, but technically visiting hours aren't until this afternoon."

Isak feels his face crumple up; tears instantly forming in his eyes despite how determined he was not to cry. He roughly wipes them off his cheeks.

"I just really need to see him. He ran out on me on Friday and I haven't been able to see him since he had his...episode. I just want to know if he's okay." He implores her, expression pleading. He can see her start to waiver, so he ensures her: “I won't even wake him up if he's sleeping, I promise. I just want to be near him."

She looks around and nods again. "Alright, but don't tell anyone. He's in room 34." She points to the left. "Go on and see him. Just remember he's on some pretty heavy medication right now so he probably will not be very responsive even if you do try to wake him up."

Isak thanks her and walks in the direction she indicates, hands wringing together. He doesn't really know what to expect. When he and his dad came to visit his mamma, she was so doped up that she wasn't making much more sense than when she was at home thinking the world was coming to an end.

He reaches 34 quickly and peeks into the room through the little glass window. There's not much there, just a table and a chair, a small cabinet for Even's belongings and a bed. Even's turned away from the door, so Isak can't see if he's sleeping or not, but he opens the door as quietly as he can, just in case. He shuts it carefully and drops his bag there. He shrugs out of his coat, because the room is boiling hot, as hospital rooms tend to be.

The chair is facing Even, as if the last person who sat there was talking to him, or maybe watching him sleep. He hopes it wasn't Sonja. He doesn't want to consider that what she said was true. He and Even - they made _love_ that night. How could Even do that if he didn't have feelings for Isak? How could he have been so tender and sweet with him?

Isak drops down into the chair and looks at Even. He's buried into the blankets, managing to make his tall frame look small and fragile, even though his feet are sticking out from underneath the blankets. He has never seen Even sleep before; he always falls asleep before him. He’s not sure Even has actually ever really slept while he was with Isak. Maybe not, if he was having getting manic. 

His handsome face, normally so expressive, is blank and slack in sleep. His full lips are slightly open and Isak just wants to kiss him so badly. He looks beautiful and peaceful. Instead of kissing Even, Isak leans back in his chair and settles for watching him. He looks pale, but the temperature of the room, combined with the heavy blankets, has brought a flush to his cheeks and a slight sheen of sweat to his forehead. His hair is an adorable mess on the pillow and spread around his face, like he’s been moving around a lot.

Isak reaches out and moves Even's hair out of his face, lingering to cup his cheek. Even snuffles a bit, and then goes quiet again. After a while of staring at Even, Isak can't take it anymore. He needs to be closer to him. He just wants to hold Even and give him sweet kisses and whisper that everything will be okay and that he thinks he may be in love with him. He looks at the door, but it's firmly shut, so he toes off his shoes and carefully starts climbing onto the small bed.

Luckily, Isak doesn't take up a lot of space, so he stretches out next to Even, back pressed against the railing and face close to Even's. Even's brow furrows, so Isak leans in to kiss it away.

" _Hmm_ ," Even hums, shifting on the bed. He blinks heavily a few times before he can successfully open his eyes. He stares at Isak blankly for a few moments, during which Isak's breath is caught in his throat.

"Isak?" Even whispers, expression complicated. He extracts one hand from beneath the blankets to caress Isak's face. Isak feels like his heart is jumping out of his chest.

"Halla," he starts. "H-how are you?"

"What are you doing here?" Even asks, ignoring Isak's question. "How did you know I was here? Did Sonja tell you?" His voice is low and languid, coloured with sleep.

Unlike the last times he spoke about Sonja, there is no anger present now.

"Sonja told me to stay away from you. She said that your feelings for me weren't real, that it was just a result of your illness." Isak blurts out. He feels like he just needs to know, even if it will hurt, if Sonja was right.

Even pauses his motions, hand still touching Isak's face. His eyes are roaming across Isak's face, like he is looking for something. "She was wrong," he says slowly, like it's taking him great effort. "I told you I had never felt about anyone like I do about you before. I meant it, Isak."

Despite the emotional speech, Even sounds like he could be talking about anything, like he's almost falling asleep.

"I just- it happened after we - and I don't know if it's me or if..." Isak trails off, seeing a faint hint of a smile on Even's face. It's not necessarily a comforting smile.

"I think it was building for a couple of days, not just at the hotel. It wasn’t – because of us.” Even insists, before continuing: “I was spinning out of control and I didn't want to so I ignored it. I shouldn't have." He finishes and rubs at his eyes, which are still only halfway open.

"I'm sorry, the meds make me really tired."

Isak opens his mouth to say it's okay and that he can come back another time - or not at all, if that's what Even wants, but Even pulls him closer so he can bury his head in the crook of Isak's neck.

"Just a little nap, okay?" He mumbles, winding his arm around Isak's back so he's effectively trapped in the embrace.

Despite willing himself to stay awake, Isak drifts off with Even, comforted by his familiar body and smell. He wakes up from Even’s softly shaking body, feels his t-shirt soaking through where Even’s face is pressed against it. He’s crying and trying to hide it. Isak pulls Even closer to him and noses his way across his cheek until he lifts his head up.

“Evy…” He says sweetly, “What’s wrong?”

Even clears his throat and tries to bury his head into the pillows, but Isak stops him with a gentle grip on his chin.

“I didn’t want you to see this,” Even confesses. “I didn’t want you to see any of this.”

Isak sighs, a deep exhale through his nose, and mentally kicks himself for what he said to Even in the locker room. He can see now that that must have hurt him.

“I know that I said I was better off without mentally ill people in my life,” he starts, trying to catch Even’s eye so that he knows this is getting through. “But I was talking about my mother, specifically. I didn’t mean you, I could never mean you. It is just that – with my mother, it is like she is supposed to take care of me, right? But for the past couple of years, it is the opposite, I was taking care of her, and I wasn’t ready for that yet. I didn’t want to be ready for that. And when my dad left, it just got too much for me, so I had to cut her off.” He bites his lip and just looks at Even for a bit.

Even is staring back at him, waiting for him to continue. His face in unreadable, so Isak has no clue if any of this is getting through, but at least he’s not crying anymore.

“What happened at the hotel – when we were eating, I could _tell_. I knew something was happening with you, but like you said, I didn’t want to see it so I ignored it. I thought if we could just be together and get through the night, then it would be okay in the morning and you would be you again.”

Even inhales sharply, as if he wants to interject something there, so Isak bulldozes on.

“I know that – that what was happening is also part of you. Like, that’s also who you are so it’s wrong of me to ignore it as if it’s just something that is happening to you, if that makes sense? But at the time, I was so scared, and when you left without any clothes –“

Even lets out a watery laugh at that, cheeks glowing red with embarrassment.

“I didn’t know what to do so I just got dressed and got your clothes and left the hotel but you were gone already. I couldn’t see you anywhere and I didn’t know where the nearest MacDonald’s was. I think I walked around for like an hour and I saw maybe 4 MacDonald’s but no you…I called Sonja because she’s the only one I know that knows you. She told me you were picked up by the police.”

Even rubs his hand across his face and groans. “It’s so embarrassing. I’ve done a lot of crazy stuff but walking around naked is a new one for me. I can’t believe how many people have now seen my ass.”

“Hey, no, don’t do that.” Isak says with a frown. “I should’ve paid more attention. And I'm sorry about what I texted you, I guess I wasn't ready to understand."

Even lifts his eyebrows at Isak in his trademark fashion. "It's a hell of a thing to understand, I don't blame you." 

Isak lets out a sigh of relief, "Thank you, I guess." and then, to attempt to lift the heavy mood that's settled over them:"Besides,” he adds with a cheeky grin, “I don’t blame you for wanting to share your cute butt with all of Oslo, either.”

Even peeks at him from behind his fingers. “You think I have a cute butt?”

“ _Hell yeah_.” Isak affirms, trailing one hand down Even’s back. “We should do things naked more often, like you said. But maybe don’t go outside when it’s freezing anymore.”

Even laughs, his grin taking up his entire face so that his eyes go all squinty.

“I can’t make any promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that, I just couldn't wait any more for the clips to come this week.


End file.
